New Divide
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: What would happen if our world and the Pokémon world merged into one? (Will use cannon characters.) This will take place at Highland Park high school in Topkea Kansas in the beginning and mostly in the U.S., but will have trips to the U.K., Canada, Russia, and Australia. So sit down, shut up, and enjoy. M for Lemons A couple OCs from previous fics. Only own OCs
1. Chapter 1

Thanatos "Death" Dread, Male, 16, 5' 11", 186 lbs., Red with Golden streaks, Prematurely white and shoulder length, Pale as fuck  
Marcus "Dr." Jekyll, Male, 17, 6' 2", 193 lbs., Hazel, Dark Blonde and slicked back, Light Tan  
Logan Dread, Male, 14, 5' 9", 176 lbs., Ice Blue, Dark Brown, Peach-ish  
Zoey Fern, Female, 16, 5' 9", 180 lbs, Solemn Gray, Long and Jet Black, Olive Colored  
Jace Kishin, Male, 17, 6' 9", 195 lbs, Dark Green, Spiked and dyed Electric Blue, African American  
Casey Jay, Female, 17, 5' 8", 185 lbs, Sky Blue, Short and Blonde, Deep Tan  
Nick Thorn, Male, 15, 5' 11", 174 lbs, Orange, Spiked and dyed Blood Red, Also Pale as Fuck

* * *

"I hate these uniforms." I grumble as I get into my best friend Marcus' car. "Well, I hate Topeka, but we're here and we gotta deal with it." He retorts as he pulls out of my drive way. "I also despise this places parking." I add as we pull into Highland Park high school parking lot. "Despise, nice to see you're paying attention in your Literature class." Marcus comments as we get out of the car and walk inside."I already ate." I claim as I go to locker number 576, my locker. Luckily, school passes quickly and the two of us are soon in his car and on our way back to my house. "So Dr. Jekyll, got any ideas of what we should do?" I ask after I change into my favorite clothes: A pair of black jeans with a massive rip in the right knee & a black shirt with a Typloshian getting fucked doggie style. "Not a clue, Death." He replies as I turn my T.V. on.

"For the past few hours, strange creatures have been replacing animals worldwide." A reporter says & I spew my Mountain Dew Voltage before turning the volume up. "Is that a Joltik?" Marcus asks as a small, four-legged yellow spider skitters into the frame, followed by what looks like a Spinarak. "Along with these strange and new creatures, buildings have been appearing all throughout the globe. Also, a new island has been discovered around 1658 miles off the coast of California that seems to be a copy of Venice Italy." He adds, leaving Marcus and I slack jawed. "Vee eev." I hear something say and turn to see an Eevee push its way into my room. "Uh, it has Josie's collar on." Marcus claims when it jumps up on my bed.

"Was that the doorbell?" I ask and Marcus nods before we head downstairs. "Yeah?" I ask the UPS man at the door. "I got two boxes here, on for a Thanatos Dread and another for Marcus Jekyll. Sign here please." After we get the boxes, we go back to the attic, which is my room. "Wait a sec." Marcus says suddenly. "What's wrong?" "If Josie became an Eevee, what happened to Tundra?" He asks, talking about his huge as fuck Husky, Malamute, Great Dane, and German Sheppard mix back home. "I don't know, maybe he became a Stoutland." I joke, without a bit of humor, before I open the boxes. "A ball belt, bag, 6 balls, and a note." He says and I start to read the note from my box. "Dear Thanatos "Death" Dread. The Merge, which has been 20 years in the making, has finally finished. May you be successful in all your quests, sincerely: Alpha and Spatial."

* * *

Well, my fans, devoted and new, what do you think? I've always wanted to do a story like this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hang on a second" Marcus says then grabs his pocket Pokedex from his bag and flips to almost the end. "Here we go! Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon and Palkia, the Spatial Pokémon." He exclaims. "Cyndaquil!" "Oshowatt." We hear and run over to my window. "A Cyndaquil and Oshowatt are arguing in my backyard." I state dumbly, then add, "I got dibs on the Cyndaquil!" Before I grab a Pokeball and jump out the window onto the garage roof, then drop to the ground, followed by Marcus. "We need to weaken them." He whispers, I nod and creep ninja-like to the hose.

With thumbs up from Marcus, I turn the water on and blast the two Pokémon. "Da quil!" the Fire Mouse Pokémon cries before sneezing a cloud of soot and I chuck a ball at it. "HOLY SHIT!" I yell at the top of my lungs when I pick the Pokeball up, followed by Marcus picking up the Oshowatt's ball and asking, "Now what do we do?" "We gotta get 'em to my room." "Okay, lead the way." I just sigh before we go back inside and up the stairs. "The fuck?" I ask after I trip over a box in my doorway. "Potions, Paralyze Heals, Burn Heals, Defrosts, Awakenings, passports, and two debit cards." He says after opening the box. "I wonder what's on the cards." "I'd wonder how Cyndaquil is doing." "Good point." I then scan the ball with the Dex. "Gender: Female. Health: 6/28. Status: Normal. Moves: Tackle, Smokescreen, Leer, Body Slam, and Ember. Trainer Bond: 0/100%." "Gender: Female. Health: 27/29. Status: Normal. Moves: Leer, Pound, Vine Whip, Growth, Wrap, and Leech Seed. Trainer Bond: 0/100%." "I hope she's okay." I say nervously before releasing Cyndaquil.

"Quil." She grumbles then sneezes another cloud of soot. "Are you okay?" Marcus asks. "Osh." His Oshowatt says with a nod. "Than!" Someone yells before my pain in the ass little brother, Logan, bursts into my room. "Quil!" She yells and I wrap a protective arm around her."Damn it Logan!" I yell before I throw my bag, which I swear has to weigh 50lbs, at him and nail him in the chest. "Omph!" He gasps and falls down. "Twig!" A Tirtwig that I hadn't noticed growls, but whimpers when I flick my lighter on. "What do you want?" I demand. "Damn, I just wanted know if you got a Pokémon." "Yes, now fuck off." I grumble. He nods and quickly walks away.

"Hey, where are your 'rentals?" Marcus asks. "Dad's on a business trip in Berlin and mom don't get off 'till 8." I explain as I turn my Game Cube on. "Pokémon Coliseum: X D Gale of Darkness, how ironic." "Good point." I say and shut it off and get on my laptop. "They already have videos up on YouTube?" "Seems like it." I respond and click on a video with a bunch of Grass types. "Are they… Having a toga party?" Marcus asks before he busts up laughing, followed by me and the two Pokémon.


	3. Chapter 3

"This may be wrong, but." I think out loud before going to Red Tube. "It's not wrong, it's new." Marcus claims as I click on a video with an Arcanine, Absol, and a girl in her early to mid 20s. "I thought my shirt was twisted." I joke as the two canines start to plow the girl; one on top and the other beneath them. "Quil!" Cyndaquil shouts before she jumps up on the keyboard.

"The fuck she doin'?" Marcus asks as she closes the Red Tube window and opens a new Word document. "She can use a computer and spell." I state as she starts typing. "Perverts." "No, we're teenage boys." Marcus replies. "A difference is nonexistent." "Touché Cyndaquil." I comment with a chuckle. "Thank you Thanatos. And it's Embress." "What's her name?" Marcus asks. "Hydris." "How do you know how to spell, let alone use a computer?" I ask and she types, "Because I'm not illiterate, that's how." "I need music." I say with a groan before I walk over to my massive CD player and put in a Linkin Park CD.

"New divide. Oh how ironic." She types, flooring me with her knowledge of punk rock music. "But honestly, I prefer Skillet, Hollywood Undead, Saliva, and Puddle of Mudd." "You would be the one to get the punk rocker Cyndaquil." Marcus says with a laugh as Hydris gets on the keyboard. "So? I like Green Day, Linkin Park, Metallica, Hinder, Rascal Flats, Ozzy, Fly Leaf, and Evanescence." "Uh, what do we do now?" I ask and Embress types, "First, we have to wait for your parents, both of them, to return. From there, we'll need to go to Altomare. That's where all the League members, Gym Leaders, and Powerful Trainers are coming to this world from ours. From there, we will be told the rules of this new world's Leagues." "Why Altomare?" Marcus asks and Hydris types, "Because it's a place of power and Mt. Coronet has overridden the Rocky Mountains yet."

"Will any other places come over?" I ask. "The Sky Tower, Snowpoint Temple, Mt. Stark, Celestic Town Shrine, Dragon Spiral Tower, the Burial Towers, Tin Tower, Whirl Islands, the Sea Temple, Sootopolis City, the Embedded Tower, Regi lairs, Turn Back Cave, Abundant Shrine, Desert Resort, Entralink, Dream Yard, Giant Chasm, Iron Island, New Moon Island, Full Moon Island, Lakes of Rage, Verity, Acuity, and Valor, Alamos Town, Michina Town, the Flower Garden, and Crown City." Embress explains and Hydris adds, "But there will probably be some earthquakes and tsunamis caused by things rising out of the oceans and continents expanding." For a few minutes, a disturbing silence falls over us, but is broken when Logan uncertainly enters my room. "Uh, I'm hungry." He states. "Pizza Hut?" I ask and they both nod

* * *

I'm adding TWO new chapters today. Yay all youse.


	4. Chapter 4

I call with an order for almost 10 people, which gets to us almost an hour later. "Thanatos, phone." Marcus says and tosses me my cell after I put the pie on the table. "Hello?" "It's mom. Can you get Logan and Marcus and come down to the office?" "Uh, yeah, give us a few minutes." "Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." She hangs up and I turn to the others before saying, "We gotta get this food to go, mom needs all of us down at the vet's." "Okay." Marcus says with a slice pie in his mouth.

I just chuckle before I put the food into a massive bag. Soon, we're all inside of Marcus' gold and blood red H3 and on our way to the vet's. "Oh good, you're all here." Mom sighs as we walk in. "What's wrong?" I ask as I set the food down. "Well, something's wrong with the animals. They've changed into, I'm not sure." She explains. "They're called Pokémon." Someone claims and we turn to see a girl about my age walk in with an Absol and Zorua. "Holy hell, Zoey has Pokémon." Marcus claims with a snort. "Yeah, and everyone with a Pokémon game got a couple boxes with stuff to be a trainer, and I mean all across the world." She explains as she sits down and her Zorua starts laughing. "Be nice Aaron." She says and Zorua stops. "But that doesn't explain why the animals here would change, though." Mom states. "Good question, lets get back there and see if we can find out." Logan suggests and mom leads us back to the animals. "Stoutland!" A giant fur ball barks and we all turn to see a Stoutland. "Says here he was checked in today by a Marry Jekyll." Zoey reads off a little tag and I start laughing.

"Something wrong?" Mom asks and Marcus says, "No, earlier he was joking and said Tundra would turn into a Stoutland. As you can see, whoever did this thought it would be funny to actually turn him into one." "What're you gunna do with him?" Mom asks. Marcus sighs and taps Tundra with an empty Pokeball, effectively catching him. "So they can use a computer?" Zoey asks when we get back to the empty waiting room (after hours) and I let Embress loose on the internet. "Hungry much?" Hydris asks, using my cell. "Starving." I say and shove a whole slice in my mouth. "Cyn!" Embress shouts and spins the laptop around to face us. "Calling all trainers! The island city of Altomare, which has risen 60 miles off the coast of your state of California, is where all trainers need to gather. If you can't attend, E-mail your name, address, & trainer ID to . (1) For those that can attend, bring ALL the items you received in the mail, as well as your Pokémon. This will start in one month and will last from that day until the same day next year." Logan reads as me, Marcus, mom, and Zoey silently eat pizza.

"What should we do now?" Zoey asks as she scratches her Absol, Styx's, head. "Find as many people as we can that we know play Pokémon and have our own meeting." I explain and Marcus says, "I live outside of the city on 10 acres, so we can meet there." We all agree this is a good idea and finish eating. "Mom, we're gunna swing Jace's." I say as we get in our vehicles. "Zoey, it'd probably be best if you came with us." Marcus suggests as she gets into her Civic. "Good point. Lead the way." She says and we pull out of the parking lot.

* * *

= It's not a real website, folks. At least I don't think it is. O_o


	5. Chapter 5

"Why is Zoey here?" Our friend, Jace, asks when he opens the door. "She plays Pokémon, that's why." I explain and he lets us in. "Where are your 'rentals at?" I ask when we get in the living room. "Bingo." He claims with a snort. After about half an hour later, Embress walks over and shows me my laptop screen. "Tundra's gotta piss." It claims. I nod and open the door, the big Stoutland close behind. "Rua!" Something cries. "Dour!" another thing barks, followed by, "Sol!" and, "Croa!" Tundra quickly finishes and we creep over to see a Croagunk, Machop, and Timburr trapping an Absol, Houndour, and, oddly enough, a Garchomp in a corner. "Ready Tundra?" I ask in a whisper. "Stoutland." He says back quietly. "Alright, Extreme Speed." I order, not even knowing his moves. "Stout!" He shouts and barrels at the Fighting types. "Chop" the Machop shouts and prepares a Cross-Chop. "Agility and Giga Impact!" "Land!" He barks before he launches the Machop into a dumpster. "You get the Croagunk." I order and square off with the Timburr.

"Burr." He says with a chuckle. "Bring it big nose." I taunt and he growls before charging me. "Mine now!" I shout and grab the 2x4 as he swings at me, with it overhead, and then kick him square in the nose, making him stumble back. "Timb!" He shouts, pissed off. "Sorry." I apologize before I throw the 2x4 at Tundra, who snaps it in half with a Fire Fang. "Stout." Tundra barks, jerking his shaggy head at the fainted Machop and Croagunk. The Timburr scrambles to his feet and starts to run away, but not before grabbing the two halves of his weapon. "Go get the others." I instruct and Tundra runs back towards to Jace's house. "Hound!" Houndour barks threateningly as I approach them. "Zoru." The Garchomp says and turns into a Zorua. "I'm not gonna hurt you." I promise as I crouch down to eye level with my hands out, palms up. "Sol?" The Absol barks questionably before taking an uncertain step forward, followed by another, and another, until it's an inch or so away from my hand. "Please don't bite me." I quietly beg as I close my eyes and reach forward. "Absol." It sighs when my hand rubs its fur.

"Thanatos!" Marcus yells when they find me. "Zorua!" Zorua shouts and turns into an Aggron. "Aw shiznit!" Zoey "Hound!" Houndour barks and Zorua reverts back. "Ab sol abs?" Absol asks. "She's hungry and wants to know if you have food." Hydris types. "Yes we do, but you'll have to come with us." I explain. "Hound dour our?" "He wants to know if you have peanut butter." Embress translates. "We got it back home." Jace promises before he turns around and walks off. "Houndour says you have a nice house." Hydris claims when we enter. "Thank you." Jace says back. "Okay, something I just noticed." I say suddenly. "What?" They ask as one. "Well, Jace, Marcus, and my Pokémon are all female and yours are female." I explain. "You don't think, nah." Jace states before Hydris gets our attention. "If that's the point, then so be it. Though I'd rather wait till I evolve 'cause anyone of you could rip me in half." This startles all of us, but the other females agree, well except for Jace's Vulpix, Vixen, who types, "I'm game whenever." "Hello?" Zoey asks into her phone. "Okay, calm down Casey. Listen, get both of them and head out towards Marcus' house." She then hangs up and says, "Casey's Rapidash, a male, got poisoned and fainted, she's freaking the fuck out." She explains and I flip out my cell. "Mom?" "Yeah?" "Have Logan pack some stuff for the night." "Why?" "Me, and some friends are gonna go out to Marcus' place for the night to try and straiten some things out." "Hmm, alright, just be careful." "Thanks mom." I say and hang up.

* * *

Thanatos: For those of you that don't already know, Thanatos is Greek for 'Death'.

Me: Thank you, Than, for that bit of random info.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the ride is in an eerie silence and, when we get to my house, Logan practically flies into the back and we're off, all in under a minute. "Who's S10?" Logan asks when we pull up beside Marcus' house. "Nick got here quick." Zoey claims as we get out. "Sola, Luna, come on." Nick says before jumping out of the truck bed, followed by an Umbreon and Espeon. "Josie." Logan says and releases the Eevee. "Mom's letting you have her?" I ask and he nods as an Emerald Green H2 pulls up beside Marcus'. "Where's Cinders at?" Zoey asks, panicked. "Here, he's really hurt, though."She says while holding out a ball. "Lemme see, aha!" I shout as I pull an Antidote out of my bag. "Spray him with this." I explain and give her the yellow spray bottle. She releases the Rapidash, who almost drops directly to the ground, but Marcus braces himself against the poisoned Fire type. "This may sting a bit, okay?" Casey says in a calm voice.

Cinders nods with a whiny before he swings his head over to her. "Here goes." I barely hear her say as she sprays the stuff onto a pretty long gash that goes from above his left eye to under his lower jaw. "What happened?" I gasp. "You know Chris Lowe?" "Oh yeah, I know him alright." I say, cracking my knuckles at just the mention of Chris, big, bad school bully. "Well, he's got a Garchomp, Kabutops, and an Ariados." She explains while rubbing a salve on Cinders' jaw. "Where did you get this?" Logan asks as he sniffs the glass jar with the pastel green salve. "All the females in my family are wiccan, so we all know how to make stuff like this from local plants." She explains while putting the jar back in her bag. "Come on inside everyone, it's a bit chilly out here." Marcus says before he leads us into the remodeled barn that's his house. "This is all yours?!" Zoey gasps when we get inside. "Yep, 2 and a half bath, 4 rooms, a living room, kitchen, internet, cable, and a loft room on the 3rd floor that's mine." "Wait a sec!" Nick shouts, stopping all of us.

"If most of the powerful and important trainers came over to our world, wouldn't the Teams have come over as well?" He asks, sending a shiver up all our spines. I pull out my laptop and go to the site Embress pointed out earlier, where I click on the tab labeled "Criminal Organizations". "It says here that we need to be on the lookout for Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, Plasma, Neo Plasma, Snag 'Em, and Cipher. Huh, it also says that N Harmonia is against his father, Ghetsis, and is with the Unova League." I explain, then add, "Aw fuck, that's not good." "What?" they all ask and I say, "Along with the Sky Tower, Snowpoint Temple, Mt. Stark, Celestic Town Shrine, Dragon Spiral Tower, the Burial Towers, Tin Tower, Whirl Islands, the Sea Temple, Sootopolis City, the Embedded Tower, Regi lairs, Turn Back Cave, Abundant Shrine, Desert Resort, Entralink, Dream Yard, Giant Chasm, Iron Island, New Moon Island, Full Moon Island, Lakes of Rage, Verity, Acuity, and Valor, Alamos Town, Michina Town, the Flower Garden, and Crown City, they just added the Sevii and Orange Islands, Ransei, Holon, and Oblivia Regions, Ilex Forest Shrine, Hallowed and Embedded Towers, Eterna City Statue, Mt. Moon, Pinwheel Forest, Mistralion Cave, Chargestone Cave, Ruins of Alph, Solacion Ruins, Abyssal Ruins, and Relic Castle. Fuck, apparently the Sinnoh Underground just carved out underneath Australia."


	7. Chapter 7

We all sit in an eerie quiet until Marcus yawns and says, "Well, it's late and I know we're all tired, so follow me and I'll show you to ya' rooms." We then go upstairs and he starts to split us up. "Casey and Zoey, first right. Logan and Nick, first left. Jace, second left and Thanatos, second right." He explains before going further up the stairs. "Later." I yawn before heading into my room, where I release Embress and Alora (Absol) "Cyn." Embress sighs as she curls up on a pillow on the other side of the bed. "Sol." Alora yawns before lying on the floor. "Oh no you don't, come on up." I say with a smile, and after a minute or so, she gets up on the bed with me.

"Abs." She sighs after burrowing under the covers with her fur brushing against my bare torso. "Hang on a sec." I say before going over to a closet where I keep spare clothes, shower stuff, and blankets. "Here we go." I state before throwing a big comforter over both of us. "Abs ab sol?" She asks when I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer. "We're both freezing and, obviously, Marcus hasn't turned the heat on." I explain and she melts into my arms, putting her head in the hollow of my neck, snoring a few seconds later. "Da quil?" Embress asks, an eyebrow cocked. "If her, or even you, want to then yes, otherwise I say no." I explain and she nods before both of us fall asleep.

"Hello Thanatos." A female says and I open my eyes to see ,"Arceus!" I gasp and the Alpha Pokémon nods, then says, "And don't call me God, I'm a Goddess." I nod and she continues. "Among all of the new Trainers in this world, you actually were the first to catch and befriend one of my children. Whether or not you want this, I'm going to be keeping a special eye on you." I go to pinch myself, but she says, "Yes, you're dreaming, wake yourself up and I'll have Darkrai put you to sleep his way." "Yes, yes ma'am." I manage to get out. "Good, you've got a bright future and an even brighter inner light." She says and jabs me in the heart with a hoof, here I'm hit with a massive blast of energy and wake up.

"It's only 2 in the morning." I say quietly before I carefully get out of bed, leave the room, and go to the bathroom. "What the fuck?" I ask myself when I see strange golden lines spiraling all over my chest, originating from a golden hoof shaped design over my heart, in the exact spot Arceus taped me in my dream. With a sigh I return to my room, where I get on my laptop. "Hello followers of Death." I say into my mic when I get to my blog at www . DeathsDiary . com, my words being put into a text box as I say them. "For those of you that don't already know, Pokémon, as in the hit video game series, has come to life. I myself have two females. Alora an Absol and Embress a Cyndaquil. As always, E-mail me your questions, comments, and now, Pokemon." I then turn my laptop off and get back into bed.

* * *

Wonder what Arceus gave our young trainer? Well, you hafta wait!


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning Than." I hear a female voice chime and I open my eyes to only see Alora and Embress, the latter still asleep. Alora then stands up to stretch and I hear the same voice ask, "I slept like a rock, you?" I quickly put a shirt on and say,"Uh, yeah, I slept good." At this, Alora trips and I hear the voice and see her mouth move at the same time. "Holy shit! A test! I think you need to socialize more." This gets my motor revving and I say, almost a shout, "Socialize more my ass! You can shove it!" At this, we both look at each other and, at the same damn time, say, "No way." Here, I get dizzy and stumble to the nearest object, my bed. "Alora are you okay?" Another female asks and I, with a second thought, say. "No Embress, I can understand you girls now." She then gets on my chest and asks, "Prove it, what did I just say?" "Prove it, what did I just say?" "Holy Mew and sweet Arceus!" She gasps before I move her off my chest, stand up, and take my shirt off. "Okay, those weren't there last night, and I would know." Alora claims, then looks away, but not before I notice a blush covering her face. "But how did you know what I asked you last night?" Embress asks and I say, "It was actually an educated guess." with a nervous chuckle and she face-paws. "Should we tell the others?" Alora asks. "Not unless I have to." I answer as I get back on my blog. "Seriously, a blog?" Embress asks as Alora walks over with her riding on her head. "Yeah, now get together and say cheese." I instruct before crouching down beside them. Embress stands up and smiles a big toothy grin and Alora moves her head closer to mine, just a hairs width away. I take the picture and upload it as my profile image. "Than, get up." I hear Logan from outside my room. "Gimme a minute." I say and get dressed, then the three of us walk out. "Lazy ass." I hear a girl grumble and look down to see Logan's Turtwig, Synthia. I just sigh, pick her up, and real quietly say, "No, I had a sleepless night." Her eyes then grow to twice their normal size as I put her down. We then go downstairs, where I make and eat a bowl of cereal before we go outside and I walk into an awkward ass conversation between Cinders and Nelson. "If she asked you, would you fuck her?" Nelson asks and Cinders looks at Casey before he says, "Yeah, I would. You?" "I'd rip her in half, but if she asked, I would." "But would you?" I hear Zoey ask and turn to see her and Casey. "If I knew Cinders would agree, yeah I'd let him plow my ass." "Don't know unless you ask." "Right." Casey says with a nod before walking over to Cinders and saying something into his ear. "Good luck." Nelson chuckles when Casey swings up on Cinders' back and the two of them run off.

* * *

The next chapter is where the M rating comes into play. It was against my better judgment, but there will be a rape scene in it. If you don't want to you don't have to rad it, but it will blend a later part of the plot together.


	9. Chapter 9

_**WARNING: The following chapter contains scenes of intercourse and rape. Viewer discretion is advised. You have been warned.**_

* * *

**+ Casey and Cinders +**  
"You sure you wanna do this? I mean, no one's making you." Casey claims when her and Cinders get to an old abandoned park. Even though she can't understand him, he says, "I know, I want to do this." While bumping her with his muzzle. She nods before removing her shirt and bra, the cold air instantly hardens her nipples, then her heels and thong, leaving only her short red skirt and red, lace topped thigh highs on. She crawls under him and grabs his 14" long, 2" thick dick and starts to jerk him off. He soon starts hearing a squishing sound and thinks, -She's pleasuring herself.- "Sweet Arceus." He shudders as she starts running her tongue up and down his shaft, spinning around the top. "Shit, keep going." He grunts as she takes his dick into her mouth, almost half way, before she starts to give him a blow job, deep throating him and making him shudder in anticipation. "Fuck, I'm close." He moans, blasting his warm, sticky cum down his trainers gullet, plastering her face, and drenching her well developed  
breasts. "God damn." She gasps after coughing up a mouthful of cum. Casey then walks over to a decent sized rock, bends over, hikes her skirt up, and says, "Come on and stuff me with your fiery cock. Cinders trots over and mounts her, thinking, -I should repay the favor.- Before he starts shoving his shaft into her cunt. -Holy fuck, he's warm.- Casey thinks as she begins to relax, then she says, "The biggest I've had is 9"." He snorts before he forcefully rams 11" all the way in at once. "FUCK YEAH!" She screams at the top of her lungs as he starts to thrust in. "I'm big and your still tight to me. I hope you stay like this." He grunts in between thrusts. -He's using Quick Attack!- Casey gasps in her mind as he becomes a sex piston, fucking her at high speeds. "Faster!" She moans and he switches to Extreme Speed, overloading her pleasure receptors and sending her to an orgasm, then another one. "Here I come." He grunts before launching a massive wad of cum, so much that her stomach swells and a lot of it  
pours out of her cunt and makes the puddle on the ground even bigger. "Yes, yes, yes." She moans as she pants. Not giving her any time to rest, he pulls his dick out and, in a long and slow thrust, goes balls deep into her tight asshole. "Faster, rougher." Casey grunts and he listens, using Agility and then Extreme Speed. "YES!" She screams in ecstasy as he plows her ass. "Shit, here we go." Cinders grunts before cums, half of it shoots up her ass and the other half paints her back. He then goes to the ground, to weak to even stand, and Casey holds onto the rock to stay up. "Looks like they're tired." A male voice jokes and the two of them turn their heads to see a Machoke, Lucario, and Zoroark walk out of the tree line. "Oh no." He gasps, but is unable to stand up. "She's ours for now." Zoroark claims before the three of them grab Casey and force her down. "Our luck." Machoke says when she's forced to ride the Zoroark and jerk off the other two. "She knows her way around a dick." The Lucario chuckles before  
ramming his cock balls deep into her mouth and down her throat. After a few minutes of this, she's made to give Machoke the same treatment. "She's real slick from that Rapidash." Zoroark claims before prodding her ass. "Please, no." Casey begs. "Begging won't do you any good." Zoroark chuckles before slamming into her ass. The three of them continue with their raw and rough fuck until they all blow. "We're not done yet, not by a long shot." Lucario claims before they turn her upside down, Machoke slamming into her ass, Lucario into her cunt, and Zoroark receiving an upside down blow job. "You're right, she is hella slick." Machoke states before speeding up. -Cinders, help.- She thinks. "I'm sorry Casey." He says quietly, to tired to do anything but lay there and watch the three Pokemon use her as a fuck toy, doing what ever they want to her. "Looks like she's gunna leave here white as a cloud." Lucario jokes, getting a laugh from the other two. "Ugh, harder." Casey moans as she actually starts to enjoy the gang  
bang. "Huh, looks like she's startin' to enjoy it." Zoroark says as Casey's eyes roll back into her head. The three of them cum, at different times, before they switch positions, this time two of them take a break, letting the third one get some one-on-one time. "Fuck." She moans as Zoroark fucks her in the ass, standing doggie style, and using one arm to keep her in place while fingering her pussy, with three claws. "Fuck, what you think we're playing here?" Zoroark growls as he speeds up. "Yes!" She moans in a lust filled voice as she cums all over his claws. "Have a taste." He suggest and holds his claws in front of Casey, who obediently opens her mouth and starts to suck his claws. "Mfm." She moans around his claws as she starts to finger herself, much to the amusement of the three Pokemon. "Yes." Zoroark grunts before blasting his load up in her already filled ass. He then drops her to the ground, where she lands with her ass up in the air. "My turn." Lucario states and approaches her from the front. He  
then sits down on a mound of snow and puts her into a position where she's giving him a tit-job along with a blow-job, his paw on her head and forcing her down whenever he wants. "Oh yeah, you like this don't ya?" He asks and is surprised when she nods and gives a muffled, "Yes." "We got us either a cum slut or cock fiend." Machoke chuckles as he sits down on an old tractor tire. Lucario then makes her go faster and deeper, enjoying the lust filled look on her face. "Swallow it." He grunts before cumming, not letting her pull her head away until he finishes. "So good." Casey sighs after coughing up a ton of cum, and then Machoke walks over. "My turn, bitch." He growls before picking her up, turning her upside down, and forcing her to give him an upside down blow-job while he eats her out. Along with the blow-job, of her own will, Casey starts jerking him off with both hands. "Damn, I'm already for another round." Zoroark claims, getting a nod from Lucario. -Why am I enjoying this?- Casey thinks as her clit  
is violated by Machoke. -Stay strong Casey, hopefully they'll leave soon.- Cinders thinks, unaware of the pleasure his trainer is actually getting out of her situation. "Mph!" Casey shouts before she cums into Machoke's mouth, followed by Machoke doing the same to her, but with a lot more cum. "Are we done here?" Zoroark asks. "Yeah, lets," Machoke begins but stops when Casey moans, "More, fuck me more." The trio turns around, wide eyed and stock still until she again moans, "More." "Normally, I don't I have to be told once, but I'm not the only one that heard her say more right?" Lucario asks and the other two nod before returning to the cum drenched and filled 17 year old girl. -Casey, what are you doing?- He asks in his mind before passing out due to fatigue. "She's like the Energizer Bunneary, she keeps going and going and going." Lucario states as he plows her ass. "No, she keeps cumming and cumming and cumming." Machoke jokes and the trio laughs. "Ugh, faster, harder." Casey begs and they go into hyper  
drive, each of them fucking the poor girl at their own speed. "YES!" Casey yells when all four of them reach an orgasm and she's stuffed to the brim with cum. "Shit, her sex drive is the stuff of legends." Zoroark sighs after the orgasm subsides and they pull out of the teenager. "Now what?" Lucario asks and Machoke says, "Put her by that Rapidash, she's a good fuck and I don't want her to freeze." The two nod and pick her up then carry her over to Cinders. "A parting gift." Lucario chuckles as the two of them put his dick as far up her ass as it can go before they leave the two of them, unconscious and like they fell asleep mid-fuck. "Aw fuck!" Casey yells and stands up, before she doubles over and throws up a large amount of cum. "They sure did pump you beyond full." Cinders states as he stands up. "Shit, we got here at a little after noon and it's after 8." She groans after checking her phone. "Casey!" He yells, getting her attention, even though all she heard was part of his name. "A barn, looks like it  
hasn't been used in years. Good job, baby." She praises before, still in only her cum-stained skirt and thigh highs, walks over while leaning against Cinders' side. Once inside, He uses his horn to make a nest of sorts out of some old hay. "Thanks Cinders." She sighs while curling up against his side. "Hey, do you know if it's possible for a human to get pregnant from a Pokemon?" -Arceus, I hope not.- He thinks but snorts and shakes his mane. "If it is and I am, I do hope it's yours." She sighs before yawning and falling asleep. "Oh sweety, you're to young." He whispers before nuzzling her a bit and also falling asleep. But a few things that only a select few of the Legendries know is that human/Pokemon children are possible, Casey will be the mother to the first hybrid, it will indeed be Cinders', and it will be a male.

* * *

I warned you all. :(


End file.
